


Daddy Please

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Fandom Imagines [45]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Daughter Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 19:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4071517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being Mr Gold’s daughter and him being fiercely protective of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Please

 

You groaned as you rested your head against your hand. Your father was at it again. He was planning on collecting the rent and he would be dragging you around with him. You were his 18 year old daughter and he was taking you with him like he always did and it bothered the hell out of you. He couldn’t even leave you alone. When you had planned on going to college, he had even stopped you from doing that. You got up from your seat in your father’s shop.

 

“You coming Y/N.”

 

“Yes, daddy. I don’t see why you have to have me come with you.”

 

“You know why Y/N. Regina could come at anytime.”

 

“I don’t get it. You own the town you could threaten to take her home away if you really wanted to.”

 

“I can’t do that Y/N.” He told you.

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Daddy please can you just be not so protective of me?”

 

“You are my only daughter. You’ve grown up and you want to go to college. I know you do. But you never know what would happen in the college world.”

 

“Dad I would still be staying with you. I wouldn’t be moving out. It’s just me going to classes just like when I was in high school.”

 

Mr. Gold let out a soft sigh. “We will talk about this later, Y/N. We have work to do.”

 

“Yes, daddy.” You said softly. You just couldn’t understand why your father was so protective of you. It just didn’t seem fair to you that he was constantly protecting you. But you supposed at some point he was going to have to stop and let you be the grown woman that you had grown to be.

 

 


End file.
